1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to identification cards and more particularly to an identification card having a layer of paper, carrying pertinent identification information embedded between two layers of protective plastic, and to the method of producing such a card.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art:
Identification cards provide a quick and convenient means of providing personal identification. Such cards are widely used in connection with business transactions, control of access to restricted information or areas, and for various governmental identification functions. Many such cards carry a magnetized stripe encoded with the identification information or may have one or more photographs for identification purposes. Cards that carry photographs usually require the use of photographic film with its attendant processing costs. Such cards can represent a major expense in high volume applications such as national identity cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,009 to Komiyama describes an identification card in which a protective plastic layer is provided with a recess in which a paper insert carrying identification information is secured by adhesive. The edge portion of this plastic layer is laminated around its edges to another protective plastic sheet. The plastic used forms a filter that is transparent to either ultraviolet or infrared wavelengths which prevent the photographic image from being examined with ambient light. The construction described by Komiyama is expensive and is not suitable for high volume applications. An additional drawback is the requirement for specialized equipment to read the identification card.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,697 to Nugent describes an identification card carrying a photograph and other indicia which makes use of a photographic film as one of two plastic protective layers which enclose an information layer having opaque and transparent areas in the form of an intricate scroll. The card is read by ultraviolet light that is transmitted through the card. This card has all of the disadvantages of the one described by Komiyama.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,361 to Greenaway describes an identification card in which an internal information layer carries holograms, diffraction screens or miniature Fresnel prisms. That patent also discloses the use of a cellular structure for the information layer that prevents destruction of the information when the card layers are secured by chemical adhesives.
All of these identifications cards suffer from the high cost of production and their lack of suitability for high-volume low-cost applications requiring maximum security.